I understand
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: In my previous story hard ways of dealing with times, Margaret ends up commiting suicide at the end. Eileen saw the whole thing happen, in fact she tried to stop Margaret. Now without her best friend, Eileen's devastated. Rigby understands though because he lost Mordecai. Rigby does everything he can to comfort Eileen. RxE MxM. (Mordecai and Margaet watch oer their friends)
1. Ending to my previous story

**This is another follow-up story of too young to die. In my previous story hard ways of dealing with hard times, Margaret's devastated over Mordecai being gone and she just isn't herself. At the end of the story while listening to how do I live by Leeann Rimes, Margaret ends up stabbing herself committing suicide. In this story Eileen's devastated over losing her best friend. There's only one person who understands Eileen and the pain she's feeling. That person's Rigby. Rigby always goes to the coffee shop to check on Eileen and talk to her. Will their friendship evolve into something bigger overtime? You'll need to read the story to figure out the answer.**

**Flashback from hard ways of dealing with hard times**

As the chorus to how do I live by Leeann Rimes comes up Eileen comes out and sees Margaret holding the knife close to her.

The chorus begins playing "How do I live without you?I want to know, how do I breathe without you? If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive? How do I, oh, how do I live?"

Eileen runs up to Margaret yelling " NO, MARGARET, STOP! DON'T DO IT!" she tried pulling the knife away from her best friend.

Margaret fights Eileen and says "EILEEN, I CAN'T TAKE THE PAIN ANYMORE! THIS IS MY ONLY OPTION!"

Eileen says "NO, NO THIS ISN'T! MARGARET, I KNOW YOU MISS MORDECAI, BUT KILLING YOURSELF ISN'T THE ANSWER! YOU NEED TO RE-THINK!"

Margaret says "I'm sorry, Eileen. I've made up my mind. Say goodbye to everyone for me." with this Margaret jabs the knife into her chest.

Eileen's sobbing hysterically saying "NO, NO, NO! MARGARET THIS WASN'T THE ANSWER! IF ONLY YOU'D JUST LET US HELP YOU!"

**There's what happened in the end of my previous story. I just thought that saying the ending would be a good transition to see how things go for Eileen in this story.**


	2. If you need me

**In this chapter a funeral's held for Margaret. Everyone's upset about her being gone, especially Eileen.**

At the funeral, everyone's still shocked about the way Margaret died and Eileen's still having trouble coping over the loss of her best friend who was in theory her sister.

During the service, Rigby's sitting two rows behind Eileen watching her.

Rigby hears Eileen crying and thinks "She needs someone right now, and I understand how she's feeling. I know the pain of losing a best friend. I'm going to go sit with her."

Rigby gets up and goes over to Eileen.

He looks at her and asks sympathetically "Want some company?"

Eileen says "Rigby, this is just so upsetting."

Rigby says "I know what you're going through," he sits down next to Eileen, holds her hand and says "I'm here if you need me."

Eileen blushes and lays her head on Rigbys' shoulder saying "Thanks for being there."

Rigby says "You need someone who understands what you're going through."

Eileen says "I STILL UNDERSTAND WHY SHE DID WHAT SHE DID!"

Rigby says "When you lose someone close, you can't think straight because of the pain. I know there have been times where I've been upset about Mordo passing. Not as upset as Margaret was, but it still hurts. The best thing to do is to talk to people who know what you're going through."

Eileen says "Rigby, I don't know what I'd do without you right now."

Rigby grabs Eileens' hand and says "Anytime you want to talk, let me know and I'll be there."

Eileen hugs Rigby tight and says "Thanks so much, Rigby!"

**Rigby offers to be there for Eileen whenever she needs help. She comes to him or he goes to check up on her a lot. See how they grow closer and closer every time Rigby comforts Eileen.**


	3. An unofficial date

**In this chapter Eileen's struggling with work and Rigby's the only one she knows to talk to.**

One day Rigby goes to the coffee shop to see Eileen.

Rigby comes in and sees Eileen saying to a costumer "Sorry, this wasn't your order. I'm going through a difficult time right now. My best friend was devastated over the loss of her husband and she killed herself," Eileen starts crying and says "Ever since then, I've been completely upset and I have a hard time with things."

The costumer feeling sympathetic for Eileen says "You know this is just fine. Here's an extra $25. Go buy something nice for yourself or maybe buy some flowers and put them on your friends grave as a way of saying good-bye."

Eileen says "Thanks so much."

Even though the costumer didn't know Eileen personally they gave her a hug and said "I'm so sorry about your loss."

Eileen says "Thanks."

The costumer starts to eat the food and Eileen sees Rigby in the doorway.

The coffee shop owner knew about Margaret and what had happened.

He stands watching Eileen and then he walks up to her and says "Go ahead and take time off Eileen. As much time off as you need."

Eileen says "Thanks so much sir," she then goes over to Rigby and asks "Would you like any coffee or something to eat, Rigby?"

Rigby puts his arm around Eileen and says "No all I want is to help a friend who's hurting."

Eileen hugs Rigby and cries harder and says "THIS HAS BEEN SO DEVASTATING, RIGBY!"

Rigby pats Eileen on the back and says "I know, I know. This won't be easy, but we'll get through it together."

Eileen smiles which is something she hasn't done since Margaret died and says "Rigby, you're so sweet."

Rigby asks "Would you like to go somewhere else?"

Eileen says "Yes. I need to get out of here. There's too many good memories here, but now being here just makes me feel more devastated."

Rigby holds out his hand and says "I'll take you to lunch."

Eileen blushes and asks "Is this like a date?"

Rigby says "Uh, yeah, sure, I guess."

Eileen thinks to herself "This is the happiest moment of my life!" she then says to Rigby "Let's get going."

A little while later Rigby and Eileen are at the park having a picnic together and talking about how things have been going.

Rigby asks "Do you have trouble sleeping?"

Eileen swallows her food and says "All the time," she then starts crying and says "The memory just plays again and again in m mind. It's so devastating to keep reliving it, Rigby! IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!"

Rigby puts his arm around Eileen and says "Margaret wasn't thinking straight, she was feeling devastated after losing Mordecai. I guess the pain was just too much for her."

Eileen takes off her glasses and wipes away her tears.

**This next part contains Rigbys' secret from the episode diary.**

Rigby is stunned when he sees her like that because he thinks Eileen is hot without her glasses on.

Rigby just out of nowhere kisses Eileen on the cheek and says "I'm sorry you had to see Margaret kill herself."

Eileen blushes and says "I tried to stop her from doing it, but she wouldn't listen to me."

Rigby holds Eileens' hands and says "We'll get through this together. I'm your friend and I care about you a lot. Plus, I understand the way you feel."

Eileen returns the kiss, but instead of it being on Rigbys' cheek, she kisses him on the lips.

After the kiss she hugs him and says "You make me feel happy during this devastating time."

**So Rigby and Eileen kind of went on a date even though they're not officially a couple in this chapter. That and on the date, they both kissed each other. What will happen now are they going to remain friends or will Eileens' biggest dream finally come true? Will Eileen and Rigby finally become a couple?**


	4. Buying gifts for Margaret and Mordo

**In this chapter both Rigby and Eileen go to the store and buy gifts for their late friends which they will give to them in the next chapter.**

One day Rigby is hanging out with Eileen who came to visit him at work.

Rigby asks "Do you wanna do anything today?"

Eileen says "I was thinking about spending that extra $25 that costumer gave me and buy something to put on Margarets' grave."

Rigby asks "What were you thinking of putting there?"

Eileen says "Just some flowers and a card with a goodbye message."

Rigby says "That sounds real sweet, Eileen," he then asks "Can you still feel Margaret and communicate with her?"

Eileen says "Oh, all the time. Every day I hear her voice apologizing to me for that tragic night. In fact I think I hear it right now"

**Margarets' view**

Eileen's correct. She is hearing Margaret at that moment.

Margaret says "Eileen, I've watched you struggle every day since that fateful night. I'm sorry I didn't listen your advice. I know you were only trying to help. I never meant to do this to you."

**Back at the park**

Rigby says "I can still hear Mordecai talking to me as well. He's always telling me how much he misses me and how much he misses hanging out."

Eileen asks "Would you like to buy something for Mordecai?"

Rigby says "Of course I would. I've been trying to think of something ever since he passed, but I haven't been able to think of anything."

**Mordecais' view**

"Dude, it's alright. You don't need to get me anything. I mean I guess if you really want to then thanks, man."

**Back at the park**

Rigby asks Eileen "Ready to go?"

Eileen says "Yeah I'm all ready."

**At the store**

Rigby is looking at sympathy cards so he can give one to Eileen.

He finds one with a heart on it that on the outside says "Losing someone close to your heart is never easy..." he opens it up and the inside says "But just know that I'm here for you and will be forever."

Rigby signs his name and grabs an envelope.

He then goes to the flower section to buy Eileen some flowers.

**Mordecais' view**

"Dude, give her the flowers and then ask her out. I know you like her, dude. Don't be scared of telling her how you feel. Don't be like how I was at first with Margaret."

**Back at the store**

Rigby says quietly to himself "Mordo, I won't let you down. I'm going to do it."

Over in the cards section Eileen's looking for a nice card.

She find one with two girls hugging.

There's also a message on the outside it says "Goodbye to my best friend," she looks on the inside and reads a message that says "Even though you're gone, you're not gone from my mind or from my heart."

Eileen cries silently and says sadly "This is all true. Margaret meant everything to me so even though she's gone she's always with me in my heart."

**Margarets' view**

Margaret watches her best friend and cries as well.

She says "I know you'll never forget me. I'll never forget you, either. Eileen, you're my sister and I love you."

**Back at the store**

Eileen says "And I love you, too."

Rigby goes back over to Eileen and asks "You got everything you want?"

Eileen says "Oh, no, actually I still need to get a gift and flowers."

Rigby says "I got a card for Mordo. I couldn't exactly find a good gift."

Eileen says "I think I see a real cute stuffed animal over there."

Eileen and Rigby walk up to a shelf with little stuffed animals.

There's a bear with a picture frame and it says "I miss you bear-y much."

Eileen says "This is perfect. And I've even got a little picture of Margaret and I that I can put in the frame."

Rigby says "That's the perfect idea, Eileen."

Eileen sees some flowers and says "Margaret loved roses. I'll go get her some paper roses."

**So now they've got the gifts. What will happen in the next chapter after they put the gifts by their friends graves? Will Rigby ask Eileen out or will Eileen maybe ask Rigby out? Stay tuned to find out more.**


	5. Rigbys decision

**In this chapter Rigby and Eileen put the things they just bought for Mordecai and Margaret by their graves. Rigby also gives Eileen his sympathy card. Will one of them find the courage to ask the other out?**

At the graveyard Rigby and Eileen are looking at the graves of their best friends. They both place their gifts on the graves.

They start to cry and say "We miss you guys so much."

Eileen cried harder and said "Margaret, the way you left us was just so shocking. We all knew you were upset but none of us had ever thought you'd actually kill yourself. I MISS YOU SO MUCH AND NOT A DAY GOES BY THAT I DON'T THINK ABOUT YOU!"

**Mordecais' view**

Mordecai sends a thought to Rigby "Dude, now's your chance! Give her the card and ask her out!"

**In the graveyard**

Rigby is nervous but he puts his arm around Eileen and says "Here. I got you a card."

Eileen takes the card and says "Thanks, Rigby," she reads the card and cries even harder "RIGBY IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME KNOWING YOU'LL BE THERE!"

Rigby thinks to himself "Is this really the best time and place to ask Eileen out? I mean, I want to ask her out, but doing it here!? Probably not the best idea," he then asks Eileen "You wanna head back to the park?"

Eileen says "Yeah I think I've been here long enough," she then looks back at the grave and says "I'll come back to visit you whenever I feel the need."

**Margarets' view**

"Eileen, if this is hard for you, you don't need to stay. I understand if you want to leave."

**At the graveyard**

Eileen looks at Margarets' grave and says "Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

**So in this chapter Rigby decides he wants to ask out Eileen. Will he be able to do it or will his nerves get the better of him?**


	6. Rigby asks Eileen out

**In this chapter Rigby wants to finally ask Eileen out. Will he be able to do it? Will he get help from someone who's watching over him?**

The next day Eileen's ready to go back to work. She's still devastated over losing her best friend, but she knows when she needs Rigby he'll be right there beside her.

Outside the coffee shop Rigby looks in the window and sees Eileen who doesn't look super busy at the time.

He groans nervously and says to himself "I gotta do this! I don't wanna chicken out or back down! The only problem is I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO SAY TO HER!" he then looks up at the sky and says "MORDO, I NEED YOUR HELP, DUDE! I wanna ask Eileen out, but I don't even know where to begin. PLEASE HELP ME OUT, DUDE!"

**Mordecais' view**

"Dude, just speak from your heart, just tell her how you feel. I know she likes you, dude. There's no way she'll say no! You've been there for her during a very difficult time. She'd be lucky to go out with you, dude!"

**Outside the coffee shop**

Rigby says "You're so right, man! Thanks for everything. I really miss you, dude."

**Mordecais' view **

"Me too, man. Now go and get that date with Eileen! I know you can, dude! Just keep cool and stay confident."

**Outside the coffee shop**

Rigby takes a deep breath and says to himself "Gotta be cool and calm. Gotta just go in there, and go for what you want!"

He heads inside and sees Eileen cleaning off one of the tables.

He walks up to her and says nervously "H... h... hey, Eileen. You look very nice today."

Eileen asks "What? You mean my uniform?" she then says "I wear this thing all the time when I work."

Rigby chuckles nervously and says "Well, it looks especially nice on you today," he then blushes and says "Look, Eileen I know things haven't been easy for you the past month."

Eileen smiles and says "They haven't, but you make me feel better. I'm so lucky I have you right now."

Rigby blushes and says "Of course I'd be there for you. You're one of my best friends, and I don't like seeing you upset."

Eileen hugs Rigby and says "Thanks so much for all the help, Rigby," she starts to cry and says "This is the hardest moment of my life, but in a way you make things easy."

Rigby thinks "Now's the time! Go for it! YOU CAN DO THIS!" he then asks Eileen "Hey, you wanna go on a date this weekend, maybe?"

Eileen says excitedly "YES, RIGBY! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

**Mordecai and Margarets' view**

The couple watched Rigby together and they send down their thoughts to him.

Mordecai says "WAY TO GO, DUDE! I JUST KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

Margaret says "You two will be adorable together, I just know it."

**Back at the coffee shop**

Rigby says "I'll pick you up tomorrow after work."

Eileen blushes and says "Sure, Rigby. See you then."

Rigby gives Eileen a quick kiss good-bye on the cheek before heading back to work.

**Rigby finally gets the courage to ask out Eileen. Find out what happens on their date in the next chapter which I will update tomorrow. I always update a chapter each day until I think the story's good enough to be complete.**


	7. Rigby and Eileens first date

**In this chapter Rigby and Eileen go on their first date. In the episode steak me Amadeus, Mordecai tried taking Margaret to that very same restaurant when he asked her to be his girlfriend. There was a big huge deal in that episode of a group called the Capicola gang printing off fake Amadeus dollars and passing them off as the real thing. For catching the Capicola gang, every park worker received 10,000 real Amadeus dollars. Rigby decides he wants to take Eileen there.**

When Rigby and Eileen arrive at the restaurant Rigby holds the door open for Eileen.

He waves his hand to the door and says kindly "After you, Eileen."

Eileen giggles and says "What a gentlemen."

The two enter the restaurant holding hands and the owner walks up to them and says "Rigby, great to have you back."

Rigby says "Thanks, man. I'm on my first date and I thought this would be a great place for us to go."

The owner says "How nice for you. Right this way. I'll sit you at the best table we have."

Rigby says "Thanks, man. That sounds awesome."

The owner sits them down and gives them some menus.

He says "I'll let you two take a look, let me know when you're ready to order."

Rigby and Eileen say "Thanks, sir."

Rigby and Eileen hold hands as they look at the menus.

Rigby asks "See anything that sounds good?"

Eileen says "I was thinking about getting the sirloin."

Rigby says "I had that before. I loved it! That's an excellent choice, Eileen. I think I'm gonna get that as well."

The restaurant owner comes back out and asks "Have you decided what you want?"

Rigby says "We'll both have the sirloin."

The owner says "That's an excellent choice. It's one of our most popular meats," he takes the menus and says "The food should be ready in about 30 minutes."

Rigby and Eileen say "Thanks."

The owner gets ready to prepare the food as Rigby and Eileen talk.

Rigby asks "So have things been going good at work now?"

Eileen says "Yeah, everything's fine now knowing I can count on you to help me when I need it," she then asks "What about you, have things been going good for you?"

Rigby says "Things are hard at times for me and the others, but we get through it by talking to each other."

Eileen asks "Who else has a hard time?"

Rigby says "Sometimes Benson misses Mordecai and how reliable he was when he needed a hard job done. Also, Pops sometimes misses the fun we used to have together. Pops is a sensitive guy so a lot of times when he gets upset the poor guy can't help but cry. When he does we're all there by his side and we all do our best to help one another when we need it."

Eileen says "At least you all talk about it and help each other out."

Rigby scotches closer to Eileen and puts his arm around her and says "And I also have you. Although, it's more you who needs me, but at least I know if I need you, I know you'll be right by my side."

Eileen blushes and says "Of course I'd be there for you, I like you a lot."

Rigby blushes also and says "I like you a lot, too."

**After the date back at the park**

Eileen takes Rigby home and says "I had lots of fun tonight, Rigby. I can't wait for our next date."

Rigby hugs Eileen and says "I had fun, too. You're amazing."

Eileen kisses Rigby on the lips and says "I love you, Rigby."

Rigby blushes and says nervously "I l...l... l... love you, too, Eileen."

Eileen leaves and Rigby heads inside the house.

**Mordecai and Margarets' view**

Mordecai says to Margaret "They're so cute."

Margaret says "I think they'll get by without us because they have each other."

**Back at the house**

Rigby heads up to his room and says "Eileen is amazing and I love her with all my heart."

**So there's the end of my story. Rigby and Eileen are now a couple and they love each other very much. In my next story something wonderful is going to happen for the happy couple that will make them even happier. Find out what it is in my next story.**


End file.
